


秘密

by iugfd



Category: all大
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iugfd/pseuds/iugfd
Summary: ntr预警





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> ntr预警

昨夜下了点雨，空气里还有些许黏腻潮湿，东方纤云睡得很晚才起，他想起今天和别人有约。

东方芜穹出差半个月了，下回回来也不知道是什么时候。东方纤云已经懒得再分出心思去想这个新婚后对他不冷不热，出差十天半个月不回家的丈夫了。

他的心神已经全然被另一个男人占据了。

他打开衣橱底端的抽屉，翻翻找找，然后双颊通红地抽出一件衣服。

偷情对象面前，骚浪放荡些也是无所谓的吧。东方纤云细细咀嚼心底那点隐秘的欢愉和期待，连等待的时间都有些难熬了。

 

龚常胜敲响了东方纤云的门。

门内立刻传出东方纤云的声音。

“来了？门没锁，直接进来吧。”

龚常胜轻车熟路地在门廊换好拖鞋，走进客厅。

“我刚准备好晚饭。”东方纤云在厨房招呼了一声，“你过来把菜端出去。”

他穿着宽松的居家服，长发用一根发绳系着，松松垮垮却有些别样的慵懒。龚常胜把菜端出来放在餐桌上，眼睛便一眨不眨地黏在他身上。

“嫂嫂，可以了，我们吃饭吧。”

“急什么？”东方纤云笑，解下身上的围裙，“你等我几分钟。”

几分钟后，他从房间里出来，俨然已经换了一身衣服。他站在龚常胜面前，双颊绯红笑道：

“胜儿，先吃饭？还是先吃我？”

 

东方纤云换了一条高领无袖毛衣，衣摆堪堪能遮住大腿根，两条笔直的长腿就这么大剌剌的暴露在龚常胜眼皮底下。更关键的是，毛衣后背那一块空荡荡的，龚常胜从正面看，完全能看见顺着腰线划入深处的臀瓣，在少得可怜的布料遮掩下若隐若现。

龚常胜正是二十五六的年纪，坐在餐桌前眼神一下子变了，喉结动了一下。

“吃你。”

他听见自己暗哑的声音，向自己的嫂子如是说。

东方纤云没有丝毫扭捏，揽着龚常胜脖颈顺着坐在了他腿上。一张唇主动吸吮他的唇瓣，舌尖灵活挑逗，钻进龚常胜温热的口腔，温柔地舔舐他的上颚，邀请他的舌头共舞。

龚常胜为这缠绵悱恻的吻呼吸紊乱，却又很快在天性的驱动下找回了主动权。他回以一个更加强势的吻，把在嘴里作乱的舌头逮住，舔舐吸吮，那种几乎要被人吐吃入腹的感觉简直另东方纤云舌头发麻。

“嗯……”唇瓣分离时东方纤云舌尖带出一点涎丝，白晶晶的坠下，“胜儿要吃掉我的舌头吗？”东方纤云气息不稳地笑道。

龚常胜目光极炙热，轻声道：“如果可以的话。”

如果可以的话，他想把东方纤云揉进骨血里，放纵自己狂暴的占有欲，把他的每一根发丝都据为己有。

但这种感情是错误的。

龚常胜收紧怀抱，双手向着毫无遮拦的双臀探入，怀中东方纤云轻轻磨蹭他的胯部逐渐苏醒的性器，呼吸紊乱。

“胜儿……嗯……”

他在奸淫他哥哥东方芜穹的妻子。

龚常胜手指出入肉穴，事先润滑过的肠道毫不费劲地吃下他的三根手指，像张贪吃的小嘴把手指吮得啧啧有声。东方纤云难耐地扭了扭身体，面色酡红，嗫嚅道：“摸摸我……上面……”

龚常胜低声笑起来，湿哒哒的手指从后穴抽出，把胸口的毛衣从一侧拨到另一侧堆起，露出一边浅粉色的乳头。

“如你所愿，嫂嫂。”

他低头吸吮露出的那一边，舌尖缠绕，拨弄逐渐挺立涨大的乳头，更吮得啧啧有声。而另一侧他则把毛衣按在上头摩擦，微微刺痛，东方纤云却愈发兴奋。

“嗯啊……好棒……胜儿……好哥哥……”东方纤云爽得嘴上哥哥弟弟地乱喊，上身向前挺动，把颤立的乳头往他嘴里送。而毛衣下摆处的性器已经颤颤地立起了个头，这一切无不宣告着这具身体的快乐。

龚常胜说不清楚脑子里乱糟糟的都是什么了，只有欲望在叫嚣的声音掌控了一切。从第一次被东方芜穹带来见到东方纤云的那一刻起，有些东西就失去了控制。他拉下裤链，和那张俊秀容貌完全不相符的狰狞肉具被释放出来，抵住那出肉粉色的穴口一寸寸碾入。

两人就在这餐桌边交媾，热腾腾的饭菜渐渐冰凉，两具纠缠的肉体却越发火热。

东方纤云胸口起伏，露背毛衣还挂他身上，但被掀到最顶，皱得不成样子。龚常胜伏在他赤裸的胸膛上轻吻，两个乳头早就被吮出深色，泛着水光。每多尝一口，就能听见东方纤云甜腻的轻喘。

比起东方纤云，龚常胜的样子是一片齐整。衬衣西裤都穿得好好的，只有肉具深埋在那处贪吃的肉穴里肆意征伐。

“嫂嫂……嫂嫂……”

东方纤云随着龚常胜凶狠的顶弄一下下起伏，耳边是龚常胜意乱情迷间凌乱的呼吸和叫唤，“嫂嫂”这个称呼带来的背德的快感从尾椎窜上大脑，令他头皮发麻，情不自禁地低头吻住龚常胜的嘴唇，要两人一起沉沦进欲海的深渊。

高潮来临时刻他抽搐着射了，生理泪水淌下，被龚常胜温柔一点点舔舐干净。

“嫂嫂，你嫁给我多好……”

“嘘。”东方纤云捂住他的嘴，喟叹道，“这样就够了……”

 

晚上两人睡在一起，一夜好眠。

清晨龚常胜起来，把他收拾了个干净，临走前做好早饭，温柔地在他额头印上一个吻。

“我走了，嫂嫂。”

“嗯。”东方纤云懒懒地应声，缩在被窝里又合上了眼睛。

大门合上，不知过了多久，钥匙拧动锁孔的声音响起。  
一只手盖住东方纤云的眼睛。

“早上好。”

“别闹……胜儿……”

东方纤云呢喃，挥开那只手翻身要接着睡。

过了两秒，他忽然觉察声音好像不对，猛地睁开眼。

眼前的东方芜穹垂眼看他，浅笑吟吟，眸色却沉沉，郁结着化不开的阴郁。

“早上好，老婆。”


End file.
